memories of you
by selphie87
Summary: well i'm not really good at summaries but it's about a boy who tries to bring back the memories of his friend.


hmmm... I'm not really sure if you will like this story or not... sigh well here's the first part...

'...sigh it's been 13 years since Trina left... I wonder how she's doing now. Can she remember me? Does she have a lover there? sigh when she will be coming home...?' this boy's name is Jed sanders, he is 19 years old and will become 20 on December 16... He's sitting under the shade of tree looking through the blue clouds, thinking of her childhood friend Trina bloomer; she left to Holland because of her parents business... 'I can still remember everything when we are only 6 years old'

((13 years ago))

Two kids are sitting under a tree... they are both lonely, the young girl looked at the young boy "hey, cheer up... I'm coming back here, mommy and daddy said we will come back here..." the boy wiped his eyes, and looked at her "when is that...? When are we going to play in the mud and eat apples... are we still going to do that if we saw each other again?" the young girl cried with his words "chuckled of course... I'm going to miss playing in the mud, and get scolded by our parents chuckled" he cried and hugged his friend... "Trina, I'm going to miss you very much... just promise me we're going to see each other again... right?" she hugged back "of course we will see each other again... and I... will miss you too..." and Trina's mom called her "Trina? we have to go now... say good bye to Jed now..." she cried and let go of Jed's embrace "mommy is calling me now... she stand up and also Jed... they were both crying and Trina turned around and started to walk... but she stopped and whispered "Jed" she turned around again and kissed Jed in the cheek "goodbye" and then she ran... and after a second... Trina cannot be seen... Jed cried "goodbye Trina..." his mom saw him crying under the tree, so his mother went to him and hugged him and she said "don't worry son, she will come back so don't cry..."

"Mom... when... is that?" his mom didn't talk... but she let his son, cry...

((At present))

He holds his right cheek and smiled 'I'm never going to forget that Trina... never..."

He was still staring at the clouds when his other friend yuki amano shouted "hey Jed! There's good news!" Yuki is also Jed and Trina's friend, but she's closer with Trina, because they're both girls... Jed was confused he thought 'good news? The only good news to me is Trina coming home... nothing more...' "What is it Yuki?" Yuki stopped and is breathing hard because of the running "Jed... she... back..." Jed analyzed the words, but he didn't get it "huh? What's back? She?" and Yuki said it straight "it's Trina! She's back! Your mom said it to me! And she asked me to deliver the good news to you! But there's -" Jed's dream came true she's finally coming back but he didn't let Yuki finished and he said happily to Yuki "then what are we doing here!? Let's go!" he ran leaving Yuki behind her. She shouted "wait! Jed! I'm not yet finished!! There's also bad-" but Jed was nowhere to be seen... she whispered "she... she doesn't remember you anymore..."

Jed is still running to his house, and went inside to see his mom talking to the phone... he shouted "mom?! Who are you talking to?! Is that Trina's mom?!" his mom was quiet but she smiled. He noticed that his mom's smile was a fake... something's wrong... something's definitely wrong with that smile he thought to himself 'what the heck is happening? Yuki said Trina's coming back, but why does mom's smile is a fake? Did something happen? Who is she talking to?' and then his mom hung up the phone and looked at Jed, she said "Jed? c'mon let's sit there and have a talk..." Jed was confused with that statement "talk? What do you mean mom? They are coming aren't they? And who are you talking in the phone?" then Yuki came in tired again "you made me run again Jed..."

"Sorry Yuki... you said that Trina's coming right?" Yuki nodded. Jed's mom said to Yuki "sit down here Yuki... you seem very tired" she smiled same as Yuki so she sits beside Jed... Jed talked "so... mom... what do you want us to talk about?" his mom was still quiet. The room was quiet when Yuki broke the silence "Mrs. Sanders, I think it's better if Jed will discover it on his own" Mrs. Sanders look at Yuki and nodded she said to Jed "just wait Jed..." Jed just nodded 'what is happening here? Did something happen to Trina? 'Discover on my own? What the heck does that mean?' he was uneasy about this... when someone knocked on the door Yuki immediately said "I'll get it" she stand and went to the door. Jed followed Yuki and his eyes widened when he saw her... that long black hair, that ribbon attached to her hair, those green eyes. This was the girl, that girl that he waited for 13 years... "Trina" was all he could say, her parents are also there... but... something's wrong he stepped forward, when Yuki said "hello" Jed just stood there speechless 'hello? Hello? Yuki's just going to say hello? Isn't she going to give her a hug?' when Trina's parents talked "hello, Trina? This is Yuki." Trina smiled "hello Yuki, I'm Trina, nice to meet you..." Jed cannot stand what's happening until he talked "Yuki what the heck are you doing?! She's Trina right!? Why did you just say hello!? And Mr. and Mrs. Bloomer Trina already know Yuki, so why are you introducing her to Yuki?" and he was stunned when Trina said to her parents "umm... mom? Who's that guy there? And why did he know me?" and Trina looked at him "hello there, who are you? My name is Trina bloomer; nice to meet you... May I know your name?"

well... ummm... I'm not really good at grammars... but I'm trying my best though... I really do hope you like it... don't worry I will update this story... even if you don't like it though hahahaha!!! Uhh… well about the title… it's just temporary, I'm still thinking of the title, well umm… enjoy(?) please review...


End file.
